


Desperado [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You better let somebody love you, before it's too late...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperado [FANVID]

Download: [Desperado](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Desperado_Final_1.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCsn3MgwVfE&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=46) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Desperado" by The Eagles

 

Hutch POV

The Eagles were putting out a new album and VH-1 was playing a lot of their old and new stuff at the time this vid came to mind. I loved The Eagles as a kid when my dad's bands would play covers of their music, and just like the show itself, the music threw me back in time with the suddenness of nostalgia. Desperado had always been my all-time favorite song of theirs, and now, I could use it! If I think back hard enough, I recall this song being one of the first that ever built pictures in my mind, even when I was just a child. I can still remember imagining a cowboy sitting on a long white fence, looking for someone to love—a long, mournful look, far away from wherever love was.

In the show, I think it comes across that Hutch is the more likely one to not be as homophobic as perhaps Starsky was. There's the one episode that deals with homosexuality in 70's California (Death in a Different Place), and a few other references scattered throughout the seasons, and it's just how Hutch comes across to me. Starsky would be more resistant to the idea of being bisexual or bicurious or just gay, but he's not finding happiness in the women he chooses—they leave him for their smuggler daddies, or they are killed—the dangers of being a cop's girl.

Here I played around with the zoom in the editing software—or really, pan and crop. The manual didn't explain this tool at all, and between Chat Noir, Karitawyr, and myself, we figured it out. Except for his shadow coming up on the door, I cut Hutch completely out of the scene where the fella opens the door to see Starsky waiting for him. I think it really helped to punch up the lyrics for that scene: "You only want the ones that you can't get"...the idea that maybe he *did* want men, but dared not really go after it, or had to hide it. Hutch wants him, if only Starsky would look and see.


End file.
